We will hire and train a dental hygienist as a Cancer Education Auxiliary to provide a concise, illustrated, one-hour, in-office course for dentists and their staffs. Course is designed to increase the participant's index of suspicion for oral cancer, increase ability to detect oral cancer, improve knowledge, and increase rational use of available diagnostic methods for oral cancer. Immediate and delayed objective and subjective evaluation methods will be used. We will expand the ongoing continuing education program in oral cancer by distributing the book, "Oral Tumors-A Visual Instruction Course," to all dentists in northern California. Objectives are identical with above, but method is different. Immediate objective and subjective evaluation is utilized. We will continue to develop and increase utilization of programmed instruction A-V materials used pre and postdoctoral training, continue expansion of Oral Tumor Registry and clinical oral pathology study materials. Dental and dental hygiene students will participate in Oral Tumor Board and oral pathology seminars. Dental students will participate in tumor boards, oncology rounds and radiation therapy clinic at LAC/USC Medical Center. Students will perform at least one biopsy and write a case report. Personal instruction in cytology technique will be provided. An elective, advanced oral pathology seminar is offered. Selected Clinical Associates will spend a full-time, two-month period in clinical oncology at LAC/USC Medical Center. Additional videotapes on diagnosis and therapy of oral cancer will be obtained. Annual oral pathology seminar and publication of registry cases in CDA journal will be continued.